


Addicted

by Aya8 (gossamersilverglow)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, Manga spoilers 1-663, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamersilverglow/pseuds/Aya8
Summary: [Complete; written in 2012] "You should come with a warning sign," Naruto whispered, his eyes glued to hers. Sakura gave him a slow, seductive smile and her eyes glowed with mischief as she stepped towards him. "I'll get a t-shirt."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written on December 30th, 2012 and was done as a request from a reader on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Spoilers: Manga 1-663 (possibly)

When Naruto got home from his three-month long mission he went immediately to the shower, desperately needing one, but _wanting_ to feel warm water against his skin even more. Not bothering to switch his bedroom light on, he darted to the bathroom and twisted the chrome handle to the shower. As soon as the steam started billowing out of the open shower door, he quickly stripped bare, dropping his dusty garments to the floor, and stepping in to the warmth, releasing a deep, satisfied groan as the water pelted into his sore muscles.

However, within ten minutes, the hot water was lukewarm and he begrudgingly shut it off. “The water heater in this place sucks,” he grumbled, reaching for the white towel hanging on the squared style towel bar.

He couldn’t even count on his fingers anymore how many times he’d told his landlord something needed to be done. Naruto had even offered to get his own, but the landlord insisted he’d get it changed and that was a year ago.

Naruto, not bothering to wipe himself down, wrapped the terry cloth towel around his waist, and shook his head, not caring that water splattered all over. When he entered his room again, he flipped the light switch on and his eyes immediately focused on the beautiful pink hair sticking out from underneath his blanket. His breath caught slightly when he heard her grunt with surprise as she most likely registered his chakra since he wasn’t trying to hide it. She shifted out from under the pale orange comforter and stretched, yawning herself awake.

Naruto could have a debate with the guys about what the most beautiful thing in the world was, because, without a doubt, it would be Sakura’s sleepy smile. He cocked his head to the side, letting the side of his mouth curve upwards as his gaze lingered on her lips.

 “Hi,” she said.  Her husky, sleep-roughened voice made his knees weak, and he almost stumbled as he walked towards the end of the bed.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Naruto said softly. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Sakura chuckled and quickly sat upright, letting the comforter pool into her lap, revealing a light green button down shirt. “It is your bed after all. The mission took longer than you said. I-I,” she stuttered before clearing her throat, “I got worried and then I started to stay here waiting for you.” She finished with a nonchalant shrug that caused her hair to fall forward against her partially bare shoulder. “Your place is closer to the hospital anyhow.”

His stomach flip-flopped and he scrubbed a hand through his damp hair. It always took a bit of getting used to…coming back to her. He felt bad for being late, for making her wait. Naruto bit down on his lip to keep from squealing about _that_ fact. Haruno Sakura was waiting for him, was worried about _him_.

“Did everything go okay?” she asked when he continued to stare down at her, head tilted to the side as he memorized every detail of her…not that he hadn’t already.

His eyes widened slightly as he recalled why he’d been late. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, bowing his head. His free hand fiddled with a loose thread on the towel at his waist while he contemplated bringing the issue up. He didn’t want to. The selfish part of him didn’t want to ruin her mood, or this moment, or worse, make her realize _again_ that it had _always_ been Sasuke for her. His tongue felt thick as he spoke. “I bumped into Sasuke again.”

Sakura shoulders stiffened instantly and her eyes flashed with an alertness he only saw her have when in battle. It was the only look she had that made him nauseous. It was like she was ready to be hurt again, she was preparing for it. He’d give anything to keep that look off her beautiful face. His fists clenched at his side.

“Are you okay? Do I need to heal you?” she asked all business.

And because he wanted that look off her face, Naruto snorted, shook his head, and offered her a small smile. “Nah, we had, in his warped mind, what he would consider a normal conversation. ‘ _Stop following me’_ -the usual.” Her deep frown made him wonder if his half-hearted grin fooled her. If it had, she didn’t push. She simply bowed her head focusing her attention in her lap. 

He felt the defeat all over her. “Sakura, I’ll get him back.” Maybe one day the promise he spouted off would happen. No matter what would happen when Sasuke got back. Naruto knew, even if Sasuke didn’t yet, that Sasuke needed Sakura. Naruto also knew that he needed her just as much.

When she lifted her crystalline green eyes up to his, he was reminded of the power she had over him. A simple searching look, for something Naruto couldn’t figure out, was enough to weaken him. His sudden cotton mouth made it hard to swallow as he watched her watch him. The hard line of her mouth softened the longer she looked at him and had the bed not been just at the front of his kneecaps they definitely would’ve buckled. She was toxic and his reactions to her more potent everyday. And she didn’t have a clue what she did to him. Not really. He’d made comments to her, but the way she brushed them off let him know that she didn’t fully understand the extent of his feelings. These feelings were so powerful they frightened him. It wasn’t just his life, but Konoha. He’d give up Konoha for her...just to be near her. His heart pounded in his chest as they continued to silently stare at each other and when her eyes slowly started to wander down his mostly naked body, he held his breath, desperately wanting her to look lower. Any little acknowledgement from her that he was indeed a man was enough to last months. She focused intently at his waist, her face flushing the longer she stayed in that spot. Sucking her bottom lip she shifted her eyes up, but wide. She was too embarrassed to make eye contact with him.

Or was it that she didn’t like the way he looked? He swallowed about to say something, but Sakura spoke first.

“You must be tired,” she said, her voice shaky as she quickly slipped out from under the covers to settle her bare feet on the ground.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling awkward as he stood in front of his first and only love with a small white towel covering his junk. He plastered his signature toothy grin to his face and included a wink for good measure. “Sakura-chan, take the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, really…well, I really don’t want to sleep on the couch.” She tsked and then gave him a sheepish look before glancing down to watch her fingers fisting his blanket.  “We could just sleep together.”

His heart clenched at the words. Knowing it was too good to be true. He concluded that she’d lost a patient. She always stayed with him when she did. It was the one time he was able to hold her. It was the reason he knew she was a snuggling pro come morning. “What? D-did you lose a patient tonight?” He wanted to knock his head against the wall when he stumbled over his words.

She harrumphed playfully. “No. I missed you. Isn’t that enough?”

Naruto inhaled through his nostrils and released the air out of his mouth as he watched her fingers fiddle with the pearly buttons on her long light green t-shirt that just happened to stop at mid thigh. He took another deep breath, reminding himself that it was only a towel hiding his business from her. He had to calm himself or she would realize…she would know.  “Yeah, sure, okay-um-just could you turn around so I can get my clothes on?”

It had been three months since they’d shared a bed, not for sex or anything. God he wished. But no, Sakura just had the biggest heart he’d ever seen, and losing patients broke it every time. They’d both found out that it was better for her in the morning when they held each other at night, just for sleep. It was always just for sleep. Naruto had noticed, just before he’d left, that it had started happening almost every night, whether she lost a patient or not.  Naruto had guiltily come to anticipate those nights, even the morning after, and then the night that followed mainly because his bed would smell like her.

When Sakura didn’t turn around for him to get dressed right away, his brows furrowed together. He could tell by the expression on her face she was deciding something and as the mischievous twinkle lit her heart-stopping green eyes he felt a little light headed.  She bit her bottom lip, her face flushing a deep crimson. His heart fluttered, like the organ knew what she was going to say.

 “Or I could take my clothes off,” she said, quirking an eyebrow up in question.

Naruto was going straight to hell.

He was so dirty.

Sakura would never...he hadn’t heard her right was all.

He banged the palm of his hand into the side of his head and then wiggled his index finger into his ear. “Come again? Sakura, maybe you should-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence since the tips of her fingers nipped at the hem of her nightgown, exposing more of her creamy upper thighs.

His eyes widened and he forgot he had a tongue. When she continued to pull the material higher up, he lost his breath as a burning heat swept through his groin.  He was hyperventilating. Naruto’s rapidly beating heart was having a go at breaking through his chest, so he slammed his eyes shut and with his hand, tried to hide the evidence. 

 He barely noticed the bed creaking when she spoke again. “Naruto, look at me.”

He refused, shaking his head, but the soft lulling of her voice was hypnotizing and his willpower low. He tensed as he heard her foot falls against the tan carpet. The noise didn’t stop until he felt the heat radiating off her body towards him. She was so close. All he had to do was lean forward and his body would touch hers. He didn’t have to look to know just how close she was to him either. He knew her better than he knew himself.

Naruto resisted when he felt her small fingers wrapping around his wrist. Her other hand pried his fingers away from the death grip it had on his thigh and pulled his hand towards her. Her hot, plump cheek rested against his palm and she let out a hum of satisfaction. His fingers moved so that he was cupping her face, his thumb brushing her jaw line repeatedly. Sakura gently shifted her hold on his wrist, forcing his fingers to slide down her face. He shivered when he felt the curve of her lips beneath his thumb. A whimper of pleasure lodged in his throat as the warm moist sensation of Sakura’s tongue lapped at the bad of his thumb. And when she went to suck on his thumb, his mouth dropped open in an attempt to release a moan that never came. She pulled his thumb out of her mouth and gave it a tiny peck. One tiny thumb blowjob and he could die happy. He just wanted to feel her mouth on him again.

 “Naruto, when I told you I loved you, I wasn’t lying,” Sakura said, her breath fanning across his face.

Finally he let his eyelids flutter open. Those words had haunted the worst parts of his dreams. Even when he was awake they’d plagued him. Like the words were on constant repeat and each time it hurt a little more because he knew she couldn’t have possibly meant them. Right? So why would she bring it up again?

“It’s true. I love you and-” She paused and started moving his hand down again. His eyes followed the motions as she dragged his hand farther down…down the column of her throat to her collarbone, down to her shoulder… “I want to _be_ with you.”

Naruto slammed his eyes shut once more, shaking his head to clear her words, but most importantly the way she’d looked baring her before him, the way she looked _wanting_ him. “This is definitely a dream.” His mumbled words seemed foreign even to his own ears. If it _was_ a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

Sakura let out a breathless chuckle and he felt the vibration of the action run through the tips of his fingers. “No. I’m here, in your room, naked, asking you to make love to me.”

The breath he’d been holding exploded from his mouth and he trembled. That was enough to cause him to open his eyes, and his gaze instantly focused on her, never once leaving her face. “You should come with a warning sign.” Naruto whispered, keeping his eyes glued to hers. “You’re toxic.”

Sakura gave him a slow, seductive smile and her eyes glowed with appreciation as she stepped towards him. “I’ll get a t-shirt,” she teased, taking what he said as the compliment he meant.

“That’s a good idea.” He tried to laugh, unsuccessfully.  “People will know-” He completely stopped trying to lighten the moment when the bottom of his palm slowly started to follow the rising slope of her breast.

He swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips, a hazy, dream like veil crossing his eyes. He was shaking so hard, like an earthquake was wrecking him from the inside.

“Are you okay?” Sakura whispered. “You want to touch me, don’t you?”

How could he not want to touch perfection? All he could do was nod enthusiastically as Sakura encased his hand around her breast, molding his hand so he was squeezing her gently. His still dry lips parted in surprise at the feel of her smooth, cushiony skin.

“Sak-” He couldn’t form words around the groan that rumbled in his throat.

“Are you a virgin?” she asked, making a grand effort to keep the shakiness out of her voice, but failing.

Naruto nodded slowly. “I only ever wanted you.”

She looked relieved. Sakura gave him a pleased look before she responded. “I’m a virgin too.”

He’d expected it, but hearing it made him feel less like a fool for saving himself for her. Sakura pulled his hand back enough so that his rough palm could brush against her nipple. The mewling grunt that escaped her lips was his undoing. Naruto felt his knees weaken and before he could stop it, he collapsed at her feet and when Sakura joined him on the floor he knew this would be the best night of his life.

 

* * *

 

 “Nah, we had, in his warped mind, what he would consider a normal conversation. –either similar or exact to what Buffy says in Checkpoint.


	2. Chapter 2

He swallowed as he stared at the side of her turned down face. Both of them were on the floor, naked, kneeling, and so close their knees touched. With her hair tucked behind her perfectly curved ear, he could clearly see the pinkish blush deepening to red, and spreading across her smooth creamy skin.

“Will you…” She paused, her eyes still cast down to the side, avoiding eye contact. “…will you touch me again?”

He released a shaking breath, even though he felt like his world was spinning double time on its axis, he was so attuned to her. So much that he noticed shivers vibrate down her body as his breath fanned her cheek. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do,” he said, his voice merely a whisper.

She had a willing slave and she didn’t even know it.

Naruto swayed forward, resting his forehead against her temple, shutting his eyes and inhaling sharply.  He pushed his nose against the curve of her cheek, softly letting it slip down, before tilting his head to the side so he could give the corner of her mouth an open kiss. Her whimper made his eyes roll to the back of his head, his need to feel here consumed him, and his urgency took over. Without pulling away, he rubbed the wet clamminess from his hands onto his nearby discarded towel. He couldn’t touch her with gross shaky hands.

God, how was he going to _stop_ shaking?

He licked the upper curve of the side of her lip. Whoever said kissing a naked woman on the floor sideways didn’t work was simply lying.

It worked.

It worked too well.

And he felt like he was burning alive because of it. It didn’t help when the tip of his swollen cock knocked against her bare belly either. They were so close that, if he swiveled his hips up and down, he could fuck her flat stomach. He inhaled sharply at the thought and let a bout of air whoosh out. Wrong thought at the wrong time, he was too close to an orgasm. Sakura probably thought he was hyperventilating…hell, he was. 

“Sakura-chan.” It was a whispered chant as he tried calming his racing heart. To distract himself, he started trailing small, open mouthed kisses down her jaw. It was him making the hiccupped moans of pleasure each time his tongue darted out to taste her skin.

He was floored. So _on,_ he’d go off at any second. Luckily she wasn’t ready to turn her face towards him fully, which was fine with him, because if he could hold it in, he wanted to worship every inch of her body.  Perfection on a platter was kneeling right in front of him, begging him to take her in every way, and he wasn’t going to let this rare opportunity pass.

His urgency was curling in the pit of his gut as he dropped hurried kisses against the corner of her eye, the side of her nose, her earlobe, and then finally, he reached his hands forward, clutching at the curves of her hips, rocking her gently towards him. He groaned. _Fuck…bad move._ The thought raced through his mind as his hips instinctually jolted forward and up, sliding his cock up her stomach. _Heaven really isn’t too far away_ , he almost whimpered out loud.

If he kept this up he’d be finished before starting. He had to slow down. He took a deep breath, keeping his death grip on her hips and holding her only an inch away from him. Her fingers were digging into her thighs when he glanced down curious as to why her arms remained at her side.

“Was that too much?” he asked softly.

Naruto thought he’d seen it all from porno’s and Ero-sennin’s books, but when he saw those pearly whites of hers dip into the skin of her bottom lip as she shook her head he knew what true eroticism was.

All the blood in his body traveled down and he felt the tingling onslaught of warning that left him breathless. “Stop,” he pleaded in a strained voice and lifted a hand to tug at her bottom lip, pulling it from her teeth. “I can’t…I’m too charged—” He couldn’t finish the sentence. How was he going to tell her that biting her lip like that was going to make him cum all over her _without_ sounding crude?

She snorted softly, the tiny curve in her lips made him want to bit them too.  “I didn’t know biting my lips did that to you.”…well at least he didn’t have to explain it to her. He should’ve known anyway, she was too smart to not be able to connect the dots.

“Neither did I,” he said sheepishly with a laugh and a shrug, hoping to ease some of the tension. It didn’t work, not with his voice quivering from the exertion of trying to force his body to settle down. The rapid breathing was working for the most part, until she did it again…only this time she turned her face fully towards him, and deliberately went slow as her teeth indented into her luscious full bottom lip.

It was too much.  He completely stopped breathing, his eyes widening. Just being near her was too much really, but that extra bit had him clutching her body to him with a frantic need for friction. When she circled her hips against him, he almost cried.

He shook his head frantically, warning her off. “Can you just not move? Fuck. Fuck.” A mantra about fucking wasn’t the best idea.

She titled her head to the side and a piece of pink hair shielded a green eye as she curiously looked up at him, searching his face. “What? You mean this,” she said with a whisper as she lightly pumped her hips against him, pushing his cock into the cushion of her stomach.

He went crazy. It was happening, he was going to explode all over her, and there was no way he could stop it now.  He slammed her hips against his, locking himself between them and leaned forward, capturing her jaw in his mouth. He slid his lengthening teeth along her skin, before clamping down, and she cried out, making a small jerk that only amplified the pleasurable sensations shooting through him. His wrapped his arms completely around her waist, plastering the length of her body to his, as he gave an erratic second thrust.  He released one helpless groan to her skin after another until finally, it morphed into a deep, long growl as the tightening knot in his lower back snapped. His orgasm viciously ripped through him..

His eyes slammed shut as the explosion rippled, his hips pulsing upwards, riding wave after wave of it, wanting desperately to prolong the feeling. He barely heard Sakura’s surprised grunt because he was so caught in the throes of passion. His back arched and bowed backwards, pulling her with him before he jerked one last time, righting them to their original position.

He was panting as he slowly came down. Managing an embarrassed apology, he slumped against her.  He felt her head turn and then the feel of her lips smiling against his neck as she gave him a quick kiss.

 “It’s fine,” she said.

He’d wanted her for so long that the actual reality of _having_ her overwhelmed him. It had to be it. He _masturbates_ longer than this...he told her as much and she let out her beautiful melodious laugh and gave him a quick hug.

“You are so beautiful.” Her whispered words made him shiver.

He paused in is attempt to reach out for his discarded bath towel. “What?”  The terry cloth material bunched in his hands when he grabbed it and quickly he swiped at her stomach, cleaning her off.

“When you…um orgasmed that mixture of surprise and pleasure on your face was probably the most erotically beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Her voice was low, almost as if it was scratching the line of her throat to escape. Had his hearing not been great, he wouldn’t have heard her.

“Hehe.” He chuckled, pulling a hand from her hips to rub the back of his neck, nervously. “Sakura-chan…”

She suddenly swept her knees from under her, settling her ass on the ground before reaching forward, clasping either side of his biceps. Slowly, she lowered her back down to the floor, pulling him with her. 

“Let’s just talk until you’re ready again.” She offered, cradling his body against hers. “I’m not ready for this to be over.”

In about two minutes he would be glad she felt that way.

* * *

“Heaven really wasn’t too far away,” is a reference to Warrant’s song Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt the stirring of lust ignite as she shifted against him, opening her thighs so that his hips rested between them. She slowly trailed the tips of her fingers down his sculpted back, over his shoulders, and then she got bold enough to move her hands to his chest.

He cleared his throat. Feeling like the oxygen in the room was extremely limited. “So-uh-what, do you want to talk about?”

A delightfully cute, innocent looking blush spread across her already reddened cheeks making her look slightly sunburned. “A-about what you want to do to me.”

 _He needed to clean his ears out_ was his thought before she rocked her hips up against him. She let out a strangled moan and repeated the motion two more times. Naruto blinked furiously down at her and then gave her a scandalized look as her hands wrapped around his back again to clutch at his ass, successfully pulling him further towards her.

_Sakura-chan is a dirty vixen. Did she want him to talk dirty to her?_

When he asked, all she did was nod frantically, her eyes widening with hope. “Oh hell yes,” he said with a growl, thoroughly pleased. Clearly he’d under estimated how turned on she’d been and was. Now that he came maybe he could last longer this time around too.

He dropped his chest against hers, smashing her breasts as he brought his lips to her ear. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do you. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that when you go to work tomorrow you’ll wish you hadn’t. You’ll wish that you’d stayed in bed…with me.”

She whimpered, tossing her head to the side. She had one hand clutching his ass and the other rubbing up and down his sides, encouraging him to continue with desperate mewls of pleasure each time the wetness of her pussy lips bumped against his slackened erection.

“Is that what you want?” he asked. He wasn’t sure if he was questioning his ability to talk dirty, or if she would actually let him fuck her that hard.

“Yes, yes.” She cried out, her hips bucking wildly to meet his.

“Tell me what you want.”  He demanded the confusion at his own question surfacing fully.

“I want you to fuck me hard.” She sobbed out.

Her lack of hesitation at saying those words got him going again. Surprised that he was ready to go again, he pulled away to stare into her face curiously. He had loads of stamina, but even he usually required a full ten minutes before getting hard for a second time. Who was this wanton sexual goddess beneath him and what had she done with Sakura?

“Damn, you’re on fire,” he said, trembling when the tip of his now hard cock pushed slightly up between the lip of her pussy. He hung his head, nudging them further apart as he rocked forward. His cock, instead of slipping in, went up, sliding against her clit.  Her reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes widened as she practically howled, knocking her head hard against the floor as her hips frantically strained to meet his. Scowling, he reached for the semen coated towel next to them, and shoved it under her head.

“Tell me how hard you want to fuck me,” she said, a growl lodging in her throat.

His ears were ringing so much he barely heard her. Naruto leveled his gaze on Sakura’s face, panting as he trembled above her. She wanted him to talk dirty, but her withering beneath him, clutching at his ass was causing a burning in his chest as he struggled to breathe normally.

“Say something dirty.” She continued to demand, but the only words that came to his mind were _oh, please_ and _yes_ as she wrapped her hands around him and guided him forward.

“I can’t.” He panted, dropping his forehead to hers and slamming his eyes shut when she lifted her hips again. “I can’t think. I-”

Naruto inhaled through his nose sharply, his eyes widening as she gyrated her hips upward, causing the tip of his cock to push into her again. She lifted her hips again, this time only enough for her to coat an inch of him before she pulled away.

Something sparked in Sakura’s eyes as she dropped the back of her head against the towel. Her arms were now wrapped around his shoulders and with the help of her upper body she lifted her legs farther up his waist, snaking around him like a python. The heels of her feet were digging into the cheeks of his ass, pulling him down, pushing his cock just into the opening of her vagina. She was sucking him in. What was between her legs was like a mouth, wanting to take all of him and damn did he want it.

He swallowed, shivering uncontrollably, as he dropped his hands on either side of her head so he could push up from the floor, successfully lifting his hips away from her. Unfortunately, she was glued to him so while he pushed up from the floor she came with him and she managed to tilt her hips closer towards him.

“No, now.” Her whimpered plea almost broke him.

His mouth went dry and his pulse sky rocketed. “Sakura-chan, I’m ready to go again.” His warning seemed to fall on deaf ears as she bit her lip and shook her head at him. “I need to calm down first or I’m gonna go over—”

“I don’t care. I don’t care!” She cried out, wiggling frantically under him. “Please.” She pleaded with her green eyes popping open wide as she stared him.

He took a deep breath, letting the much needed air fill his lungs before bending his elbows, settling her back against the floor. She instantly dropped her arms to reach for his hips, but he captured them with his hands, carefully holding her still while at the same time fully laying on her. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and he let out a hiss at the feel of her soft belly cradling him again.

She pouted her lips. “Na-ru-” she started, but he quickly interrupted her by capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

She fought for dominance, both with her tongue and her arms. And he submitted within seconds. He could deny her nothing.  He decided letting her arms go was a price he’d have to pay because he needed to touch her face. He lifted his hands, cupping her face tenderly. Sakura trailed her hand down his side, tickling him slightly, before slipping to his front. He shifted, raising his hips, giving her room to help guide him inside her.

The damp heat of her and the clenching suck of her walls had him gritting his teeth at how tight she was as he pushed deeper into her. Sakura dropped her legs, placing her feet on the ground, helping him slide further into her by tilting her hips. A heaving thrust and a hoarse cry that escaped his lips later and he was balls deep in her, struggling to regain the control he’d relinquished to her just moments ago.

“Holy shit, you’re fucking huge!” Sakura’s hoarse cry startled him.

He opened his eyes, surprised that they had even been closed, and focused on her. Her arms were no longer around him, or helping him, but were up by her hair, clutching at her head. Her face was pinched slightly with pain, her teeth clenched, and her bottom lip was so red he wondered if it was smeared blood.

“Do you want me to stop?”

She shook her head and relief washed over him, though he knew if he couldn’t stop the small pulsing his hips had been doing, since the beginning, it was definitely going to be over way sooner than he intended.

“Harder. Faster.” Naruto followed her demands instantly rotating his hips as he thrust. But instead of pulling out to repeat the action, he settled fully inside her, relishing the feel of her wrapped around him.

“Oh please, don’t stop.”

“I’m gonna blow. I have to,” he said, whimpering as he clenched his hands into fists on either side of her head. His chest was burning and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. His arms completely gave out after another minute, and he collapsed on top of her. With his restraint gone, his mostly limp arms slipped to the side of her and he shoved his hands between her ass and the floor, jerking her towards him as he grinded into her. All thoughts fled from his mind at this point and the only thing he could think was ‘harder’, ‘faster’, ‘deeper’…how this position wasn’t working!

He let out a deep, feral growl of frustration and clutched at one of her thighs, lifting it straight up and he quickly flipped her around. Lifting her up, her startled yelp only gave him pause for a second before he dragged her towards the end of his bed, pushing her face down, yanking her ass into the air. All this and he still managed to stay seated deep inside her.

Sakura’s arms fell against the bed on either side of her head, her fingers clenching the rumbled comforter as he frantically slammed into her. She grunted with every hard smack of his hips against her ass and with two more thrusts he was done for.

His thighs clenched, trembling from exertion and the oncoming orgasm. He dropped his chest against her back and jerked his hips up so far Sakura screamed. Naruto let out a hoarse cry next to her ear before he bit down on her shoulder, his lengthened teeth slipping easily into her flesh.

Through the violent red haze clouding his mind he vaguely remembered hearing Sakura screaming out not to stop, that she was almost there. And then she wiggled beneath him, which seemed to be the thing to do because he growled in warning and pumped into her three more times, spilling completely into her. This time her scream was filled with pleasure as she convulsed beneath him. Her whole body was wiggling on top of the bed with ecstasy as she pushed back into him.

His vision cleared, but he was still gasping for breath. He couldn’t bring himself to move off Sakura either. He needed to stay inside her. This is where he felt at home, being with Sakura…being inside Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

Breathless, Naruto dropped his burning cheek to her damp shoulder blade, and kissed her gently before lapping up the stream of red liquid rolling down her back.

She’s marked.

It was a satisfying thought, but it startled Naruto enough for him to jerk slightly upwards. “Oh my God, I bit you!” He cried out with horror. “You’re bleeding.” He told her, but she didn’t seem to be listening as she continued to whimper and shake against him. “Sa-Sakura-chan?”

Naruto hadn’t noticed that she was still writhing beneath him. Her ass was still pushing backwards, grinding against his semi-hard cock that was threatening to slip out, but the movements of her hips were so small they were almost non-existent. It was like multiple aftershocks were forcing her to move against him.

He noticed then how deathly quiet she was. “Sakura-chan?”

She was so quiet for so long that when she did let out a long moan, it was more of a gasp for breath. “Ooh…fuck.” Her choppy voice made him blink with surprise.

“Are you still coming?” Naruto stopped as she turned her face towards him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cried out as if it was all she could manage. That, the walls of her vagina clenching tighter around him, and rush of liquid that seemed to gush out let him know that she was still having an orgasm.

He shook his head in disbelief. He was good, but he wasn’t that good. Especially since he’d acted like an untrained school boy most of the time. He dawned on him that she must have been even more turned on than he was. The thought excited him and he dug the fingers of one hand into her hips to help her, lifting her onto him, and his other hand wrapped around to rub against her clitoris.  This time her scream shook the walls of his bedroom and she reared back, only his chest against her back keeping her from falling. He used his cheek to nudge her hair out of the way and trailed enthusiastic kisses against her ear, her neck, her jaw.

Her arms reached back and warped around his neck, pulling his face into her. Thumbing her clit he let two fingers span down so he could insert the tips of them into her. The added fingertips against his cock were enough to make him surge forward, but then she let out a gust of air and stilled. Her arms slipped from his neck and her knees dropped like jelly. She dropped against the bed, completely limp and exhausted. Her face turned so that the side of her face was visible to him as she panted softly.

He waited for two minutes before pulling out. As much as it pained him to do so, he didn’t want to hurt her, but he still let her ass cushion him as he bent down to kiss her between her shoulder blades. “Are you okay?” He whispered between each peck.

She let out a laugh. “That was amazing!” She screwed her back around, lifting her upper body up to look at him, her face alight with happiness, glowing even. “I don’t think you have full control of Kyuubi either!”

He frowned, looking at her curiously. “Why do you say that?”

“Your eyes tinted red and your fingernails and teeth got longer,” she said.

“It’s not that I was out of control. We just wanted the same thing,” he said, worrying his lip as he settled on the bed beside her. He reached forward, only hesitating for a second, before tenderly brushing her damp hair out of her face.

“The same thing?” She raised an eyebrow as she sluggish pushed herself onto her side so that they faced each other.  “To—um—have sex with me or to bite me?”

His mouth curved upwards, noting her embarrassment as she spoke. When she was turned on saying ‘fuck’ wasn’t a problem, but when she wasn’t she could barely manage saying sex. It was so cute he wanted to squeeze her to him. “Both really,” he said and paused as he dropped his head against his folded arm. “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head. “No, it just stings a little. I’d try and heal it, but I can’t move. Plus last time I couldn’t heal it.”

“You definitely can’t heal this one. It’s a mating mark.” He looked at her nervously. “I-I didn’t make it permanent, at least I don’t think Kyuubi made it permanent, but it _will_ be there for awhile. I hope that’s okay.”

She gave him a dreamy smile and raised a limp hand. “I’m weak as a kitten. You’ll have to come get me. I really want to snuggle, under the covers, with you.”

His brows furrowed together at her obvious lack of response. Was she trying to pretend she hadn’t heard what he’d said? “So, is it okay? Do you understand what it means?”

She raised a finger and pushed it against his lips, silencing him. “It is okay. I do know what it means. If it is permanent, neither of us can stray, and we’ll be together until we die. If it isn’t permanent, we’ll _make it_ permanent.”

He was stunned. “What?”

Sakura laughed and shook her head. “You just don’t get it do you? I am in love with you. I love you. I have for a long time.”

He couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his lips. “I’m slow sometimes,” he said with a shrug, slowly scooting off the bed and reaching for her. Lifting her up into his arms he walked to the head of his bed, turning down the covers before placing her underneath them. “I think you might have to tell me daily, hourly even.”

When he gave her a devilish grin, she licked her lips, and pulled at his arm, making him slip under the covers with her. “I think I can do that,” she said and stopped suddenly, her eyes widening as he straightened out against her body, feeling his erection that never really went away. “Again?” she asked with surprise.

“What can I say?” He shrugged nonchalantly. “You make me hot Sakura, without even trying. You always have.”

With a short, startled laugh, she dropped her head against the soft pillow and flipped part of the blanket over her head, scooting down the bed. “What are you doing?” he asked.

When he felt her hand touch his thigh he jolted with surprise. The lump shape her body made under the blanket slithered, until she was between his legs. Curious, Naruto nipped at the covers with his fingertips and a cry lodged in his throat at what he saw. Her mouth, hovering over his dick as her cocky smirk and almost glowing green eyes met his. Snuggling could definitely wait.


End file.
